


Freaked

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Clark, Aliens, Challenge Response, Community: contrelamontre, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Feeling playful today, I decided to kill two challenges with one fic. So, this story is for both the Wednesday 100, and the Contrelamontre. (Write a story with three scenes, where the first word of the next scene is the last one of the one before. The last word must be the first word of the fic)</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Freaked

**Author's Note:**

> _Feeling playful today, I decided to kill two challenges with one fic. So, this story is for both the Wednesday 100, and the Contrelamontre. (Write a story with three scenes, where the first word of the next scene is the last one of the one before. The last word must be the first word of the fic)_

Resting his newly smooth head in his hands, Lex sits on the mansion’s stairs. His mother's voice is soothing. She smells like lilacs tonight, as she sits next to him, not at all mindful of getting her silk dress ruined.

"Ruined" is the only word Lionel can think of, to describe his son's condition. Despite it all, he has to admit, he loves the little freak.

"Freak". Jonathan Kent tries not to, as he approaches the Luthor estate, about to call in a favor. His new son has just lifted a tractor, but is now cuddled next to him, resting.


End file.
